


Trails

by thenthekneehits



Series: Tiny Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Pining Link, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenthekneehits/pseuds/thenthekneehits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt I received for <a href="http://thenthekneehits.tumblr.com/post/120284591011/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill">this post</a>:</p><p>  <em>for the angst thing, i'm gonna be sick, rhink :U</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Trails

Link felt warm, but his skin was covered in goosebumps, so sensitive under Rhett’s rough hands. His breath was constantly punched out of him by the force of Rhett’s movement, but he enjoyed it, he felt exhilarated, who needed air? Every time Rhett managed to align himself well, trails of fiery sparks, tiny tingly ones, traveled up Link’s back and pooled at his shoulders, at the grooves of his collarbones where it felt like they wanted to lift the bones off of Link’s body.

When all the heat in his body shot into his hips, then exploded outwards again, Link whimpered into the pillow with what little remained of his breath. Afterwards he wouldn’t stop shivering, but it made Rhett smile, so Link didn’t feel weak. He felt like he could take on anything if things he did so naturally managed to make Rhett smile.

Rhett lay on his side next to him, smoothing his large hand up and down Link’s ribcage for a while, then said, “I’m happy we could do this once, to get it out.”

That wasn’t what Link thought at all. Rhett’s hand moved away as he got up from the bed.

Rhett stretched straight, and his height felt menacing for the first time in Link’s life. Link felt like a child. Not a child to be protected, but one that was abandoned in a hotel room, where the father never came back.

Rhett looked down at Link with an eyebrow raised, his face the one with which he tells a friend something funny and dirty, and pondered, “I wonder if Jessie would let me do it.”

“I’m gonna be sick,” Link managed to murmur into the pillow, his voice almost a hum from how little breath he had left when his entire midsection was rigid with the preparation to hurl.

The trails of sweat from Rhett’s hands cooled on his skin, somehow chilling to the bone.

**Author's Note:**

> [the post on tumblr](http://thenthekneehits.tumblr.com/post/120293053086/for-the-angst-thing-im-gonna-be-sick-rhink-u)


End file.
